megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Man
is a snow themed Robot Master from Mega Man 6. He was originally created to monitor the weather in Antarctic, but later his meteorological equipment was changed by a machine able to produce artificial snow using the humidity in the air, which he can use to attack enemies by creating ice crystals in his Blizzard Attack. He can also attack by rolling at enemies. He likes skiing and has won three gold medals consecutively in the robot Olympics. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, but was defeated by Mega Man. After the events of Mega Man 6, he works as a weather forecaster. __TOC__ Strategy Blizzard Man's primary attack is his Blizzard Attack, a small maelstrom of snow flakes that are created and shot at different angles toward Mega Man. It will be obvious when Blizzard Man is about to use this move, since he'll start moving in place on his skis. Then the screen will darken, and snow flakes will be created around Blizzard Man, momentarily suspended in midair until they are sent at Mega Man. Jumping over these should allow you to avoid this, but you still need to make sure you aren't hit by the snow flakes rising upward toward you. His second attack is rolling into a ball, then speeding across the screen, attempting to ram into you. Blizzard Man is completely invincible in this state, so firing your weapons at him while he's rolling is useless. It's best to use Flame Man's Flame Blast against him, since this is his weakness. Fire the Flame Blast's shots directly at Blizzard Man. This is probably most effective, since a lot of the time Blizzard Man will be in his ball form if he's actually moving. Advanced users may find it easier to fire the Flame Blast at the walls, which will create a horizontal wall of fire. However, it's very easy to defeat. When he all about to roll, jump and slide in order to not being damaged. So use only the Mega Buster. Data Mega Man 6 stats Energy: Solar Energy Height: 163 cm Weight: 167 kg Attack: 88 Defense: 42 Mobile: 113 Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Blizzard Man's stage: *Aurk-Aurk *Cannon Joe *Count Bomb *Curlinger *Propeller Eye *Shield Attacker GTR *Squidon *Teck Other media In the Mega Man Megamix manga series, Blizzard Man is a Canadian robot that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". In the manga he is also able to use a snowboard. He also appeared in the story Moon of Darkness, where he is defeated by Mars. Blizzard Man also appeared in the Rockman 6 manga. In the Chinese manga Rockman Battle & Chase, Blizzard Man is one of the racers in the Battle & Chase competition. Gallery 6-blizzard.jpg|Blizzard Man original art BlizzardMegamix.png|Blizzard Man in the manga Mega Man Megamix BlizzardIkehara.jpg|Blizzard Man in the manga Rockman 6 BlizzardmanNP.jpg|Blizzard Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Trivia *Blizzard Man makes a cameo appearance in the museum stage on Mega Man 7 (along with seven other Robot Masters) and in the final stages of Mega Man: The Power Battle (with Pharaoh Man, Bubble Man and Elec Man). Except for Blizzard Man, the other Robot Masters from Mega Man: The Power Battle appeared later in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *Blizzard Man was the second ice-themed Robot Master since Ice Man from Mega Man - a difference of 5 years. *Part of Blizzard Man's stage layout appears in the Endless Stage of Mega Man 10. *Blizzard Man's hat is orange, but it is red in Blizzard Man's mugshot in Mega Man 6. **The four buttons on Blizzard Man are also green, but in Blizzard Man's mugshot in Mega Man 6, they are orange. Category:Robot Masters Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown